Fairy Pirates (FanFiction Series)
Fairy Pirates is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, anime and romance fanfiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Fairy Tail and One Piece verses joining together for the first time. This wiki is inspired by FanFiction author "XFangHeartX". It is also rated M due to Violence, Blood and Gore, Language, Drug Use, Sex, slight Nudity and see some female breasts and buttocks. Overview Fairy Tail has regained their rightful place as "Fiore's No. 1 Guild" after winning the Grand Magic Games. Three months later, the new Team Natsu take on an S-Class Quest in another world. After entering a mysterious portal, they land on a pirate ship that houses a motley crew of young pirates who possess unique abilities and consider each other "family". Now, Natsu and his team must get comfortable with their new friends as they are prepare to battle an evil scientist who plots to conquer both worlds, as well as a few old enemies. Main pairings will be NatsuXLucy, LuffyXNami, GrayXJuvia, ZoroXRobin, GajeelXLevy and RomeoXWendy. Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Natsu Dragneel **Happy *Monkey D. Luffy *Lucy Heartfilia *Nami *Team Natsu **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet **Wendy Marvell ***Carla **Romeo Conbolt **Juvia Lockser **Gajeel Redfox ***Pantherlily **Levy McGarden *Straw Hat Pirates **Roronoa Zoro **Usopp **Vinsmoke Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Blizzard **Brook **Monkey D. Aika ***Kumi Allies *Sabo **Lucky *Koala *Celestial Spirits **Aries **Taurus **Gemini **Cancer **Loke **Virgo **Scorpio **Sagittarius **Capricorn **Aquarius **Plue **Horologium Adversaries *Klipse Empire **Dr. Emmanuel Klipse **Hargrave **Orbot **Cubot *Zeref Dragneel *E.N.D. *World Government *Marines **Sakazuki/Fleet Admiral Akainu **Borsalino/Admiral Kizaru **Issho/Admiral Fujitora **Vice Admiral Smoker **Captain Tashigi **Marine K-9 Unit *Mikhail Deathwing *Historias **Caesar Clown ***Smiley **Crocodile **Rob Lucci **Hody Jones **Caribou **Edward Newgate/Whitebeard ***Stefan **Wapol **Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard **Oración Seis ***Macbeth/Midnight ***Erik/Cobra ***Sawyer/Racer ***Sorano Aguria/Angel **Eneru **Eclipse Leo **Hades **Portgas D. Ace **Jimbei **Admiral Kizaru **Kuzan/Admiral Aokiji **Fleet Admiral Akainu **Future Rogue Cheney Other Characters *Thomas Lockser Magic, Abilities, Devil Fruits and Fighting Styles Magic *Caster Magic **Aera **Amaterasu **Angel Magic **Ankhseram Black Magic **Black Arts **Bullet Magic **Chain Magic **Copy Magic **Dark Regulus **Darkness Magic **Defense Magic **Demon's Eye **Dragon Tamer Magic **Earth Magic **Eye Magic **Fire Magic **Ice Magic **Ice-Make **Letter Magic **Lightning Magic **Living Magic **Molding Magic **Purple Flare **Rainbow Fire **Reflector **Regulus **Requip **Sand Magic **Solid Script **Sound Magic **Slowing Magic **Spatial Magic **Telekinesis **The Knight **Water **Water Magic **Wind Magic **Wool Magic *Holder Magic **Angel Magic **Black Arts **Black Magic **Celestial Spirit Magic **Fire Magic **Letter Magic **Lightning Magic **Sword Magic **Water Magic *Lost Magic **Dragon Slayer Magic **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **Historia of the Fallen **Iron Dragon Slayer Magic **Poison Dragon Slayer Magic **Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Abilities *Battle Mode Shift *Dragon Slayer *Hair Growth: Scalp Care *Iron Shadow Dragon Mode *Lightning Fire Dragon Mode *Lucy Kick *Melee Combat *Precognition *Rampage *Unison Raid *Virgo Kick *White Shadow Dragon Mode Devil Fruits *Paramecia Devil Fruit **Flower-Flower Fruit **Gum-Gum Fruit ***Gear Second ***Gear Third ***Gear Fourth **Munch-Munch Fruit **Revive-Revive Fruit **Tremor-Tremor Fruit *Zoan Devil Fruit **Cat-Cat Fruit: Leopard Model **Dog-Dog Fruit: Honshu Wolf Model **Human-Human Fruit *Logia Devil Fruit **Chilly-Chilly Fruit **Dark-Dark Fruit **Flame-Flame Fruit **Gas-Gas Fruit **Glint-Glint Fruit **Magma-Magma Fruit **Plume-Plume Fruit **Rumble-Rumble Fruit **Sand-Sand Fruit **Swamp-Swamp Fruit Fighting Styles *Art of Weather *Black Leg Style **Diable Jambe *Fishman Karate **Fishman Jujutsu *Haki **Observation Haki **Armament Haki **Conqueror's Haki *Six Powers **Geppo **Tekkai **Shigan **Rankyaku **Soru **Kami-e **Rokuogan *Three Sword Style **Two Sword Style **One Sword Style *Usopp's Arsenal *White Wolf Style Locations *Alabasta *Celestial Spirit World *Crocus *Drum Island *Earth Land *Enies Lobby *Fiore *Fishman Island *Foosha Village *Grand Line *Marineford *New World *Punk Hazard *Skypiea *Tenrou Island Items/Weapons Fairy Tail *Jewels *Magic Items (Everyday Objects) **Books of Zeref **Fleuve d'étoiles **Gale-Force Reading Glasses **Lacrima *Magic Items (Weapons) **Celestial Spirit Gate Keys ***Gate of the Archer Key ***Gate of the Canis Minor Key ***Gate of the Clock Key ***Gate of the Giant Crab Key ***Gate of the Goat Key ***Gate of the Golden Bull Key ***Gate of the Lion Key ***Gate of the Maiden Key ***Gate of the Ram Key ***Gate of the Scorpion Key ***Gate of the Twins Key ***Gate of the Water Bearer Key **Demon Blade Crimson Sakura **Musica Sword *Magic Items (Armors) **Adamantine Armor **Armadura Fairy **Black Wing Armor **Clear Heart Clothing **Flame Empress Armor **Flight Armor **Heart Kreuz Armor **Heaven's Wheel Armor **Lightning Empress Armor **Nakagami Armor **Purgatory Armor **Sea Empress Armor One Piece *Battle Frankies **Battle Frankies/BF-37 **Battle Frankies/General Franky *Beli *Black Kabuto *Bounties *Dials *Kitetsu III *Log Pose *Magic Clima-Tact *Poneglyph **Rio Poneglyph *Pop Green *Rumble Ball *Seastone *Shusui *Soul Solid *Transponder Snail *Vivre Card *Wado Ichimonji Power of Verse Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful verse with two separate verses containing many powerful characters. Tiers God Tiers: Large Island level Top Tiers: Mountain to Island level High Tiers: Town to City level Mid Tiers: Building to Small Town level Low Tiers: Below Human to Small Building level Trivia *The crossover series was inspired by the works of XFangHeartX, along with the ending on the Grand Magic Games Arc. *The Fairy Tail series takes place one month after the Grand Magic Games and Eclipse Celestial Spirit Arcs, following Fairy Tail's restoration as "No. 1 Guild in Fiore", as well as stopping the Dragon Invasion lead by the Rogue Cheney of the Future, and resolving the Eclipse Celestial Spirits incident caused by the after-effects of the Eclipse Gate; all three in the Grand Magic Games Arc. However, the anime doesn't follow the main storyline (including the Sun Village and Tartaros Arcs), and instead focuses on a different view based on FanFiction author DD42. *The One Piece series takes place three weeks after the Dressrosa Arc with Luffy defeating Doflamingo, Sabo obtaining the Flame-Flame Fruit, and the Straw Hats gaining new bounties. However, the One Piece story doesn't follow the canon anime series and all twelve Straw Hats are reunited. *This story will feature new characters, including original characters created by XFangHeartX. *The series fiction design will be based on the Fairy Tail (2014) anime graphics and background, along with a few elements of the 2014-present One Piece anime. *Most elements (like techniques and character names) will be in English format while some will retain their Japanese names with literal meanings. *Certain elements of both verses will take place in the series like: **Romeo, Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Levy join Team Natsu during the one month gap in the Fairy Tail verse. **Zeref's last name is "Dragneel" and he is Natsu's older brother. **Natsu is revealed to be an Etherious after being revived by Zeref, and is said to be the future host for Zeref's strongest Etherious: E.N.D. (Etherious Natsu Dragneel); the demon's last two names was the dragon slayer's full name. **Most of Fairy Tail (including Jellal and Meredy), Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quattro Cerberus, Acnologia, Igneel, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Tartaros, Doflamingo, Law, Jupiter, Ace, and many other past characters don't make an appearance in the crossover series, but are mentioned multiple times by some characters, or be seen in multiple flashbacks. **This series also talks a bit about Juvia's past, including the death of her father, Thomas Lockser, and the hidden scar on Juvia's arm. **Sanji's full name is "Vinsmoke Sanji", as he is an estranged member of the Vinsmoke Family with some elements of his past explained. **Akainu attains his post-timeskip appearance while still wearing his pre-timeskip outfit. **Gray and Aika are the only characters to gain new outfits that becomes their "trademarks". **Gray doesn't obtain Ice Demon Slayer Magic, but acquires new spells to defeat/overwhelm stronger opponents. **Wendy doesn't obtain Dragon Force in the series. **Lucy doesn't unlock the Star Dresses nor summons the Celestial Spirit King, and still have her 15 celestial keys. **Natsu uses Dragon Force in the series. **Luffy uses Gear Fourth in the series. Category:Main Page